Christmas Fluff
by Woody2792
Summary: Huxon and Emma&Will pairings. Christmas at Sun Hill, and a response to a challenge on sierra-oscar. First published fic on here! Please R


Christmas Fluff

Christmas at Sun Hill was a normal time for most people, except PC Will Fletcher. Not so long ago, he had lost his girlfriend to a bent copper's, drug -involved 'associate'. Thinking about it, Will could still remember the sweet taste of her lips on his and the scent of her hair close to his face... He sighed. It was probably time to move on, and with Christmas parties, this was probably the best time to find someone else. Not to replace her though, just to... As it so happened, there was a party coming up, one the Inspector had organised. There was sure to be someone there he could get along with.

That next week went quickly for Will. He had the usual cases: burglary, assault etc. in intensified numbers. But that Saturday was the night he would continue with his life. Not forget Honey, no one could ever forget Honey, but move on and enjoy his future.  
The party in itself was a huge surprise, as he managed to stay sober, despite the free drinks and he did get himself a woman. Not one that was unfamiliar to him either, it was his ex, Emma. She had been standing by the bar, and looked down, so Will decided to go and cheer her up and get her into the Christmas spirit. But little did he realise that she had been hoping for him to come over.  
"Will, I know how you're feeling at the moment with Honey and everything - it wasn't your fault - no one could have predicted that Zain would be such a twat and be...friends...with someone like that. Matt'll never forgive me, I won't forgive him; and we both need to move on, because if we don't, we'll get lost along the way. So if I were you, I'd look up..."  
Will did so, and there was just enough time for his brain to process the image of a garland of mistletoe hanging there, before Emma pressed her lips against his...

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Phil had persuaded Sam to join him on the dance floor for a slow one. It felt so right to have her in his arms, her attractive and shapely figure swaying in time with his. He took a deep breath and held her a little closer. They had been an item once but Sam had ended it, saying that she couldn't trust his fidelity. Maybe there would be a day when they were together again...  
"Sam, I just wanted to say that you look great tonight, really beautiful. I know you won't believe me, but Sam, you are the one."  
"Phil, we've been through this before, too many times. Yes, I know I was happier with you than with Stuart, no I'm not seeing anyone, but this won't wor-"  
"-Yes, Sam, it will. You have no idea how long into the night I lie awake, thinking of you. And to prove it'll work, I haven't touched a single girl since that night with you. Please Sam, lets try once more, over Christmas. If it doesn't work out, then you can start the New Year looking for a new boyfriend, and I'll get on with my life, but please. Just try."  
Sam thought for a moment, and then, while still dancing, led Phil over to a dark corner. She knew that she shouldn't feel like this, but decided to try over Christmas - show him that it wouldn't work.  
"Okay, we'll try. But you're going to have to come with me to my mother's over Christmas - I said that I would."  
Phil, overjoyed, took Sam in his arms, kissing her with passion built up from a long wait. She responded, slightly surprised at how much she seemed to have missed his strong body wrapped around her.  
Form the other side of the room, Stuart watched, enviously. Six months ago, that would have been him and Sam, but that was before the miscarriage and her trip to Romania with Phil. Stuart had brought a girl with him to the party, but she had wandered off quite early on, and surprise, surprise. She too was playing (tonsil) tennis with one of the uniform. With a sigh, he went back to his miserable existence of sitting in the bar sipping his pint; imagining the day (not that there ever was or will be one) when the girls flocked around him.

It wasn't just the police stations that were getting into the festive spirit, prisoners were as well. Zain and Kristen were allowed to meet up for an hour, and they caught up on news (both exactly the same). But as their hour of 'happiness' was ending, they went silent, remembering their families. But the picture of Honey's dying face, the blood pouring out of her mouth and her shocked, pleading eyes, overwhelmed Kristen's memories. Zain was thinking of his dead sister, Jess who would have been running about happily. Together they broke down, thinking, and confused the police officer that was at the door of their meeting cell - 2 hardened criminals breaking down like this? It was unheard of!!!

The day before Christmas Eve, Phil met Sam and they drove to her Mum's. It was quite a long journey, so they took it in turns to drive, Sam eventually writing out instructions for the last 20 minutes - she was so tired and needed a nap to freshen up before getting out. The rhythmic purring of the car's engine soon put her to sleep, and Phil looked at her, remembering that night in Bucharest, and dancing with her at the party. It was a great pity that they were at Sam's mum's; otherwise they could have had a bit of fun...  
Once there, the luggage was quickly unloaded and unpacked and Phil chose the guest bedroom opposite the stairs, the one furthest away from Sam.  
Dinner was an occasion for proper introductions and explanations - Sam just said that Phil was her boyfriend, while giving him a warning look. Afterwards, Phil complimented them both on dinner, and said that he was tired after the journey, so would turn in early. Sam decided to stay up for a bit longer and talk to her mother, not having seen her for a long time. When she too went to bed, at the same time as her Mum, Sam waited for the next 20 minutes; making sure her Mum was asleep before going to see Phil. Ever so slowly, she crept out and made her way across the landing, thinking, "I've got to Miss that creaky floorboard otherwise Mum'll – Damn!"

Sam then lightly knocked on Phil's door before entering. He was sitting in his pyjama bottoms, waiting, but got up and went over. She placed her hands on the back of his head and captured his lips in hers, pulling him down to the bed. Then she broke away and simply said, "You promised me this at the party, don't you think you should oblige me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Phil and Sam spent a long night together, Sam managing to get back to her room (escaping the floorboard) before her mother emerged. These nightly visits were consistent, both fiercely wishing that they were at home. When the time was up, and they went home, Sam moved in with Phil, each confident that their relationship wouldn't end.

With his wife and child having left him recently, Supt. John Heaton was destined to spend a lonely Christmas. However, when a familiar voice spoke from the other end of the phone, he was elated! It was Rhiannon asking if he would come and spend Christmas with her and Charley.

"John, I can't bear to see Charley unhappy on Christmas day, without you here. I'm not suggesting that we should get back together, because we shouldn't. But just for one day, for Charley, would you mind?"

Heaton replied at once that he would leave as soon as possible and get there before Charley woke up.

Christmas day brought happiness for many people. Sam and Emma each had the man of their dreams, Supt. Heaton was with his family, and even Zain and Kristen escaped their nightmares for a little while. But to keep the world in balance, there was Stuart, ensuring that for every 4 happiness's, there was a woe. His life at the moment, felt as though it was purely for misery. Maybe there will come a time for him to be happy, one day…


End file.
